


Waterpark it in my Butt

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, gold shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: Joel talks the guys into going to a waterpark. Burnie get's the short and tight end of the swimsuit stack. They all get stuck in an elevator. Sex ensues.





	1. Waterpark it in my Butt

Burnie should have known better than to let Joel plan anything. They were heading back to Austin from a road trip and Joel suddenly started yelling about how he wanted to go to the water park that was a few exits up. Joel was staring at his phone and dismissing everyone’s concerns by saying he’d pay for everything. Admittance, swim trunks, food and drinks, everything. Joel kept yelling that he wanted to go to the waterpark right now, and Burnie gave in and told Matt to take the next exit.

 

Joel vaulted from the van the moment Matt put it in park. They watched as Joel rushed around and got tickets and swimsuits. Burnie had even started to let his guard down by the time they were all in the changing room. Joel had ripped off his clothes and pulled on a pair of short swim trunks, sublimating his insecurity with vanity. Joel farmer’s tan was pretty bad, but his body looked tight and his long legs looked pretty muscular.

 

Burnie managed to be the last one to undress and most of the guys had already showered and were waiting outside of the changing room. Burnie pulled on the gold trunks that Joel had thrown at him and. . . .

 

Wondered where the fuck the rest of the fucking trunks were.

 

Burnie had boxer shorts longer than the fucking swim trunks Joel had picked out for him. And he noticed when he pulled them on they were missing the mesh lining every other pair of swim trunks he had ever worn had. The gold shorts clung to everything and he could see his junk through the metallic material so fucking clearly.

 

Burnie started to get pissed off, but then a story started to form in his head. Joel had probably grabbed the cheapest suits he could have found in their sizes, and Burnie got the short and tight end of the stack. Joel would probably apologize and get all nervous and high strung if Burnie called him out on it. And then Joel would spend the rest of the day up Burnie’s ass trying to make it up to him.

 

The last thing Burnie wanted to deal with was Joel being clingy and nervous. So he swallowed his pride and washed off under the shower. The moment the cool shower water hit his body Burnie heard a locker door slam shut and lock. The gears turned in Burnie’s head, wondering if it was possible that. . .  no way. Joel never thinks that far ahead, he’d never come up with a plan to embarrass Burnie that took actual, well, planning.

 

“I locked up all of our clothes and shit,” Joel called out. “We’re ready to go when you are.”

 

Burnie shook the water out of his hair as he turned off the shower. He stole a quick look at himself in a mirror as he walked out. The shorts were still opaque enough that you couldn’t see everything through them. But they were definitely implying a lot about Burnie, they just weren’t fully making it clear.

 

Burnie stepped out of the dressing room with his head held high and acted like nothing was wrong. Gus and Geoff gave Burnie a once over and elbowed each other. But Matt and Joel were too busy studying a map of the park to notice that Burnie had joined them.

 

Or at least that is what Burnie thought. The moment Burnie passed into Joel’s peripheral vision Joel shot an arm out and yanked Burnie over to him. Joel’s arm wrapped around Burnie’s waist forcing their bodies together. Burnie was annoyed by how Joel managed to feel sweaty, slippery, and gross against him, but part of Burnie still liked it. Burnie got to work with a real, hollywood actor, who was a partial head case. Burnie had admitted to himself a long time ago that Joel was a pretty good looking dude. And having someone like Joel pulling you close and holding you near just felt. . . nice.

 

“Okay, we’re going to work our way back taking the left path,” Joel said, “And then loop around, get lunch, a few more slides, and we’re out.”

 

Joel, with a plan. This was Burnie’s warning, the red flags, the sirens going off. But Burnie ignored them and decided to see what happened. He knew the other guys well enough to know that they wouldn’t give a fuck about his gold shorts unless he made a big deal about it. Burnie tugged out the start of a wedgie and studied the park’s map. At the back of the park there was a massive water slide that you had to take an elevator to get to the top of. It had a near vertical drop and Burnie was actually pretty excited to try it. Burnie reminded himself that cool shit happens when you take a detour, and going with the flow gets you a good story out of it later.

 

Joel started waving around a bottle of sunscreen, yelling about how no one was going to get burned as long as he was in charge. Geoff snatched the bottle out of Joel’s hand and blasted Gus’ back with the white liquid. Looking all to pleased with himself, Geoff smeared the sunscreen over himself while he watched Gus whine and struggle to get at his handy work.

 

“Looks like I splooged you up good, Gus!” Geoff crowed.

 

“Yeah, well, this is the closest you’ve gotten to jizzing on someone in months.” Gus shot back. “So I guess I’ll take your load out of pity.”

 

Geoff slapped the glob of sunscreen on Gus’ back before he started rubbing it in. Gus had his arms crossed and was starting to pout. But it was that “Geoff Pout” Gus did when he was only going to be mad at Geoff for 5 minutes, max. Gus had another pout that told of permanent rage, and impotent acts of pettiness.

 

Burnie watched as Geoff cuddled up to Gus’ back and rubbed Gus’ shoulders. Gus was working the pout for all he was worth and Geoff was playing along with him. Geoff wrapped his arms around Gus and smeared sunscreen all over Gus’s chest and torso.

 

Burnie knew something was up. Geoff was would to do something weird and annoying to make Gus laugh. Geoff didn’t leave things nice, he always had to mess things up a bit and make shit weird.

 

And then he did. Geoff shoved his hands down Gus’ board shorts and humped Gus from behind four times before pulling away. Gus was blushing and flailing and pretending to be mad. Burnie had seen this a thousand times before. It was like their almost mating dance. Geoff always teasing Gus and chasing him down. Gus always putting himself in Geoff’s way so he was easy to catch. Neither played hard to get, they played sloppy and oblivious.

 

Moments later Gus had a big smile on his face and Geoff’s arm draped across his shoulders. Burnie was amused by the consistency of their relationship. He was pretty close with both guys, but not like Gus and Geoff were with each other.

 

“You’re gonna burn, Burns,” Joel said as he slapped a load of sunscreen on Burnie’s back.

 

Burnie should have seen it coming, and knew better than to fight Joel off. Burnie knew that Joel would give him the most thorough coat of sunscreen he had ever had in his life. Sometimes it was just best to let Joel do shit himself, it kept Joel happy and quiet. Burnie spread his arms and legs and let Joel go to town.

 

Joel was a fuck ton more thorough than Burnie ever was. Joel even put sunscreen on Burnie’s ears. The two sunburns Burnie had gotten there weren’t lesson enough for him to remember to screen his own ears. But Joel, nah, Joel probably had a mental map of all the places you get sunburn and was going to get them all.

 

Joel circled around and started working his way down Burnie’s chest. Joel looked Burnie over and nodded approvingly to himself. Burnie got a twinge of wonder, maybe Joel had set him up on purpose. Maybe Joel was trying to humiliate him by forcing Burnie to walk around a water park with his dick practically out and his chubby body on display.

 

“Fuck you,” Burnie thought. “You tried to fuck with me, but I don’t have shame.”

 

“You look good,” Joel said aloud, making Burnie jump.

 

“Yeah, you liking the view?” Burnie asked smarmily.

 

“Yeah, I figured you’d be able to handle those shorts better than anyone else.” Joel said thoughtfully. “I think they would have freaked Matt out, and he would have gone and worked in the car instead.”

 

Burnie looked over at Matt. Joel had given him the most bland pair of dad swim trunks. They were safe and boring and Matt seemed to be perfectly content in them. Burnie knew that Joel was right, he was just surprised that Joel even thought ahead like that.

 

“So you figured I could handle these?” Burnie asked.

 

“Yeah, you are a little show off, Burnie. You love attention even though you pretend not to.”

 

Burnie coughed and tried to hide a smile. He didn’t like Joel being able to read him. It was weird and awkward. And Joel was right, as much as Burnie like watching the world burn around him, he didn’t mind being the focus of everyone's attention.

 

“And your body has been looking tighter lately and I wanted to see what it looked like, uncovered,” Joel admitted.

 

Now that threw Burnie for a loop. What the fuck kind of admission was that? Joel want to peek at his body. Joel took this as an opportunity to denude him? If it had been Gus and Geoff they would have just ripped off the others clothes, said their peace, and then never mentioned it again.

 

But it sounded like Joel saw and opportunity and ran with it.

 

“Are you saying you wanted to get me naked, Joel?” Burnie asked.

 

“Well, I wanted to go to a waterpark, this is just a bonus,” Joel said.

 

Joel’s voice took on an edge that made a thrill run down Burnie back. There was something about the way Joel was looking at him that made Burnie’s skin tingle.

 

“Besides, if I wanted to get a peek I’d just do it.” Joel said, and then he yanked the front of Burnie’s shorts open and looked inside. “Hello!”

 

Burnie stood still and let Joel have is fun. Sometimes the best reaction was no reaction. Not letting Joel get a rise out of him was probably the best thing Burnie could do. Joel was just in a mood. It was like Joel’s gay was up, and in a little bit it would be back down to normal. 

 

Joel was moody whereas Gus and Geoff were consistent. Matt was chill. And Burnie set himself as being a charismatic dude.

 

Burnie and Joel stalemated. Burnie was waiting for Joel to let go of his shorts, Joel was waiting on Burnie to pull away. They were locked into a battle of gay chicken.

 

“Joel, why the fuck did you buy edible sunscreen?!” Gus shouted, knocking Burnie and Joel out of their gay chicken trance.

 

“Oh, I figured that if it was edible it would be the safest thing to buy,” Joel said brightly. “You never know who's allergic to what until you find out the hard way.”

 

“Wait, so, I can just squeeze this in my mouth and eat it?” Geoff asked looking at the bottle.

 

“Actually it’s more ‘lickable’ than edible,” Joel said as he grabbed Gus’ wrist and yanked him into a tight hug.

 

The guys watched as Joel licked a stripe up the side of Gus’ neck. Gus turned bright red and collapsed to the ground the moment Joel let go of him. Now Burnie knew Joel was in a particularly gay mood. Joel was trying to shake things up by being an asshole. And Burnie knew he’d be Joel’s next target.

 

“I didn’t even have any sunscreen there,” Gus’ moaned from the ground. Geoff was standing Gus over him poking Gus with his foot.

 

“Well you should have,” Joel snapped. “But I do know where I can check some out.”

 

For a moment Burnie was surprised by how strong Joel’s grip was. Burnie knew that Joel was fast and that Joel had picked him for his harassment target of the day. But Burnie didn’t expect that Joe’s grip on his wrist would feel so inescapable. Maybe it was because Joel was lunging towards Burnie’s nipple and Burnie didn’t want to move out of the way.

 

Joel latched onto Burnie's nipple with such force that Burnie could feel it all the way to his toes.  Joel sucked the sunscreen off of Burnie’s nipple with such aggression that it almost brought Burnie to his knees. Joel scraped his teeth across Burnie’s nipple as he pulled away, making an audible pop noise.

 

Burnie focused on looking nonchalant. Like his dick hadn’t been twitching in gold shorts the entire time Joel was working on his nipple. Like all of the sound hadn’t fallen away when Burnie felt Joel’s other hand gripping his waist. As long as Burnie played it cool he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone calling him out on any noises he may or may not have made.

 

Besides, Gus was still on the ground, curled into a little ball to hide his boner from Joel licking him. Burnie just had to control his breathing and no one would know he was turned on.

 

“Hey, ballpark,” Matt whispered in Burnie’s ear as he leaned against Burnie’s arm. “You’re starting to cook.”

 

Burnie snapped his head down and saw that his other head was trying to worm its way out of the bottom of his gold shorts. The lack of a liner meant that everything was visible. The thin material did little to conceal the size and shape of Burnie’s growing dick. Fucking Joel set him up for the fall.

 

Matt shoved Burnie in the direction of one of the wading pools and dunked him. Burnie was glad they were at the park at the start of the season, so it wasn’t too crowded and mostly college kids were around. The cold pool water made Burnie’s dick throb in protest a few times before it started to shrink up.

 

“Do you know anything about this?” Burnie asked Matt.

 

Matt stretched out onto his back and shrugged. Matt grabbed onto Burnie’s leg and started to float in the pool. Burnie stole a look at Joel over his shoulder. Joel, Gus, and Geoff were talking and not even paying attention to him. Gus was back on his feet and Geoff’s arm was protectively draped around Gus’ waist.

 

Burnie wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on with Joel, but he wanted to get to the bottom of it before things went too far. Burnie pulled down the legs of his shorts to pop his dick back in place, but he ended up yanking them halfway down his ass. Burnie was surprised, usually swimsuits got clingier when they got wet, but it seemed like the gold shorts had a mind of their own. They didn’t conceal anything and came off easily. Fuck, Joel had really screw him over.

 

“Wanna head back?” Burnie asked Matt.

 

“Rawr!” Matt roared as he launched himself up to stand in the shallow wading pool, throwing as much water in the air as he could in the process.

 

“You proud of yourself there, bro?” Burnie teased.

 

“I think you just showed us all you have a lot to be proud of, Burns.” Matt said, giving Burnie’s Joel-sucked nipple a tweak. “Now, come on. We’re going to have fun today.”

 

And they did. After Joel reapplied sunscreen to Burnie’s nipple (Joel insisted it was important so Burnie didn’t burn he’s “teat.” [Joel also insisted on using the word “teat” as much as possible.]) The group headed out and enjoyed the park. Some of the slides were rough, and Geoff kept getting yelled at the moment he splashed any water.  

 

“They just hate your tattoos, babe,” Geoff teasingly soothed. “But don’t worry, I think they’re bad ass.”

 

Surprisingly, Geoff’s annoyance melted into chill rather than increased horseplay. The five of them worked their way to the back of the park without incident. Well, other Matt tripping as he stepped from a slide and almost yanked Joel’s shorts off. Burnie got an eyeful of Joel’s perfectly shaped bush and was surprised by Joel’s length even though they spent the last hour dunking their bodies in cold water.

 

“I’ll email you a picture later,” Joel teased when he caught Burnie looking.

 

“You’re forgetful enough that you have to keep pics to remember what your dick looks like?” Burnie snapped back.

 

“I just like to marvel at it sometimes,” Joel teased. “Just like you.”

 

This actually got Burnie flustered. The guys moved around to separate them and shove them along their way. Burnie’s face felt hot and he actually hoped it was from the start of a sun burn rather than embarrassment. Burnie was determined not to let Joel get under his skin. Burnie could admit that Joel was handsome, had a big dick, and stupid fluffy hair that looked great on him. But Burnie never wanted Joel to think that he was that impressed with Joel.

 

Burnie focused on not letting Joel to get to him. He wasn’t going to let Joel feel like he won. And then those asshole shoved Burnie and Joel together at the next slide. It was a two person raft and Joel splayed himself in the back, which meant that Burnie was going to have to sit between Joel’s legs for the entire ride down. Burnie tried to pull away but Matt grabbed a raft and shot himself down the neighboring slide before Burnie could try and pair up with him. Geoff and Gus positioned themselves to follow Matt down. Joel started up at Burnie expectantly, just a tinge of confusion and hurt in Joel’s eyes.

 

Must. 

 

Avoid. 

 

Pouting. 

 

Burnie told himself as he sat down between Joel’s legs. The raft rocked them gently as the attendant pushed them toward the start of the slide.

 

“Sorry if I was an asshole earlier.” Joel whispered into Burnie’s ear as Joel snugged his stupid, oversized, freakishly warm, dick against Burnie’s ass. “I was just playing around. I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

 

The slide took a sharp dip and Joel clutched at Burnie from behind. Burnie felt like Joel’s arms were digging into his fat. The slide was moving too fast for Burnie to reposition himself so he was stuck at Joel’s mercy.   
  
The slide took a sharp turn and tipped them sideways. Joel squeezed Burnie tighter and buried his face in Burnie’s neck. Burnie could feel himself stirring again and planned to flop out of the raft when they reached the bottom.

 

The raft sped up as they snaked along it’s path. It snaked under the slide that the others took and Burnie looked up at it. He could actually see another raft go over them since the slide was slightly transparent.

 

And then they were both plunged into darkness.

 

Burnie knew that Joel could be a bit of a scaredy cat, but he wasn’t prepared to have Joel make weird, sobbing, breathy, moaning noises into his ear. Joel squeezed Burnie’s stomach in a way that was different than before.

 

Before Joel was just squeezing Burnie due to standard ride fear. Now Joel was squeezing Burnie’s belly like he was playing with it. Like Joel was trying to comfort himself. The raft bounced as the fell down another drop, shifting Burnie further backwards into Joel’s lap. Joel’s dick was burning hot against Burnie’s ass. The cold water splashing into the raft only made the difference more noticeable. Joel’s dick was to the right and was radiating heat into Burnie’s right buttcheek. Joel’s body was warm and sweat and sunscreen was sticking them together. But Joel’s dick felt so much hotter against Burnie’s skin.

 

Burnie couldn’t stop himself, he rocked himself against Joel’s dick. Burnie started to lie to himself and say that the slide was jostling him against Joel’s dick, but he knew it wasn’t true. Burnie wanted to feel Joel’s dick against him. Burnie marveled at how fucking long it was. Burnie focused so much on trying to measure it in his head that he wasn’t prepared for the slides grand finale.

 

The two of them rocketed out of the tunnel and for a moment they hung in the air. The slide launched them up in the air and Joel finished the job by tipping them over backwards. Burnie had the wherewithal to grab his shorts the moment he felt himself lift into the air. The cold pool water pulled at Burnie shorts hard enough to almost get them down to his knees. Burnie sank to the bottom of the pool. It was deeper than any of the other slides had before. Burnie spread his legs and yanked his gold shorts back up. A moment later a pair of too strong hands started shoving him towards the surface.

 

Gus’s face was the first thing Burnie saw when his face breached the pool’s surface. Gus was standing next to Geoff, and he had this concerned and mildly amused look on his face. Geoff was more focused on the person shoving Burnie out of the pool.

 

“Dude, I totally saw your ass when you ate shit!” Gus crowed. “You guys fucking flipped when you shot out of the tube! It was hilarious!”

 

“Yeah, well, thankfully Burnie didn’t lose his shorts,” Joel yelled back as he shoved Burnie to the edge of the pool. “I didn’t know the pool was going to be that deep, Burnie.”

 

“Dude, I can fucking swim, what the fuck?” Burnie asked.

 

“You can swim?” Joel was shocked. “I thought you couldn’t and I needed to keep you from drowning!”

 

“ _ I _ can be a weak swimmer if I lose my glasses,” Gus said.

 

Geoff’s hand shot down to his board shorts drawstring and Gus’ hand immediately shot out to stop Geoff.

 

“Stop! These glasses fit really well!” Gus scolded Geoff. “I don’t need your drawstring to tie them to my head.”   
  
Geoff was quiet for a moment before he quietly said; “Dude, your fingers tapped my balls and I totally went blind for a second. Like, I heard everything, but everything went white for a moment and I thought I died.”

 

“Fuck, did I hurt you?!” Gus asked as he jumped away from Geoff.

 

“Not really, but I would love for you to kiss it and make it better.” Geoff teased.

 

Gus snapped his body away  from Geoff in a huff. Joel practically shoved Burnie out of the pool with a hand on Burnie’s ass. For a second Burnie thought Joel was about to thumb check him when the heel of Joel’s hand pressed against Burnie’s asshole, but it seemed like an accident.

 

Just an accidental butthole touch between friends. Not too big of a deal. Totally didn’t send a jolt through Burnie’s body and make Burnie’s dick start to move again.

 

A Joel-t.

 

Fucking puns.

 

Burnie shook his head and willed his dick to stay still. Joel was shaking his shorts out and retying his board shorts. The material clung and Burnie could see everything. The way that Joel’s dick was being pushed out by his balls. The way Joe’s dick was swooshing to the right side. Everything.

 

Matt slapped Burnie on the ass and pushed him along. They were almost to the back of the park and the massive slide was peeking out of the tops of the trees. They could hear the screams of people going doing the slide and the massive splash at the end.

 

“You know you two just went down the second biggest slide in the park, right?” Gus asked. “Like the rest of us went down the smaller, slide and ended up waiting on you.”

 

“Gus are you worried you’re going to chicken out?” Geoff teased. “I’ll take care of you if you get scared.”

 

“I need to piss before I get in that elevator,” Matt grumbled as he pushed them towards them towards a bathroom.

 

The bathroom trip was uneventful until Burnie saw Gus slip down to one knee and then stand up as he was walking past Geoff. Burnie was washing his hands and saw it happen in the mirror. He didn’t think to whip around and risk throwing soap everywhere. And Gus just walked off like nothing happened. Geoff on the other hand smirked at Burnie and waited by the hand drying machine.

 

“He fucking did it,” Geoff said with the most shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Did what?” Burnie asked.

 

“He kissed it and made it better.” Geoff said as he turned away and practically danced out of the restroom.

 

Burnie shivered as heat raced through his body. Too much was happening around him. Joel was being weird, Geoff and Gus were about to bone at any moment and acting like clingy totally-not-boyfriends.

 

Shit, Burnie wondered if Gus and Geoff were going to make out in the elevator. The cabin looked pretty small and Burnie wondered what would happen when they were all smushed together like that. Geoff would probably start humping Gus and knock the elevator out of whack and send them all to their deaths.

 

Matt slapped Burnie on the ass again as he walked out of the restroom. Burnie did a mental head count and realized that Joel was the last one in the restroom with him. Burnie considered following Matt out of the restroom, but then he realized he had a perfect opportunity.

 

“How’s it going?” Burnie growled into Joel’s ear, using the sexiest voice he could muster.

 

Joel had been zoned out, pissing in a stall with the door open. Burnie had to dodge out of the way after he whispered in Joel’s ear. Joel had jumped about 3 feet in the air and spun to one side, washing one of the stall walls down with piss.

 

“God! Dammit!” Joel yelled, nearing the incoherent level of rage.

 

Burnie ran from the bathroom laughing his head off. The others stared at him and knew well enough to wait for Joel to tell them what happened. Joel stomped out of the bathroom, walked right past them and right up to one of the outdoor showers.

 

“You know what, Burnie?” Joel yelled over his shoulder. “I should thank you, I learned something about myself just then.”

 

“You mean just how far your love of gold extends?” Burnie cracked.

 

Joel spun around and flipped Burnie off. The others nodded at each other then decided it would be better not to ask.

 

Joel walked off from the shower without turning back to them. Burnie chased after Joel and the others resigned themselves to following the two. They entered the queue for the big slide without incident. Joel swung his long legs over the line dividers until he hit actual traffic. The line for the elevator slide was the fullest they had encountered all day long. There were actually two elevators guarded by an attendant who was clearly playing favorites. 

 

Every group of women got put in the elevator on the left, guys on the right. The left elevator seemed to be twice as fast as the right one. The guys sighed and settled in. The attendant was staring all of the women in the chest and picking girls with the biggest boobs to go up first. The guys actually saw a group of women shove their ample chested friend in front of them and then hustle into the elevator behind her once she got picked.

 

“This is bullshit,” Gus pouted, crossing his arms.

 

“I can keep you entertained if need be,” Geoff half threatened in a singsong voice.

 

They ended up with a modest 15 minute wait before they made it to the front of the line. The attendant looked them over and then gestured for the 5 of them to head in together. Burnie ended up squeezed in in front of Joel. The rest of the guys were crowded around them. The elevator was smaller on the inside than they had expected.

 

It must have been a theme park trick. Trapping people into a small space and keeping them there. No way out, no call buttons. They were trapped completely at the mercy of the park maintenance and attendants.

 

“This fucking sucks,” Gus whined in his scared voice. “This is fucking bullshit.”

 

Geoff locked eyes with Burnie and then rolled his eyes in Gus’ direction. Gus jumped a little bit a moment later. Probably from Geoff grabbing his hand, or something else. Gus blushed and leaned towards Geoff.

 

And then the elevator jerked to a stop. Gus started stammering, Matt started humming in the back of his throat, and Joel leaned forward against Burnie. Burnie rolled his eyes and sighed. Either the attendant was fucking with them, the ride was fucked up just a bit, or they were about to plunge to their deaths. Either way it was out of Burnie’s hands and he decided not to worry about it.

 

Joel wrapped his arms around Burnie again and started to play with Burnie’s belly. Burnie proactively tucked his dick to one side. It didn’t make sense to tell Joel to back off. That would just make Joel freak out more and that would be bad for everyone.

 

Joel kept playing with Burnie’s belly and as time past Burnie started to feel a familiar warmth on the back of his thigh. It made sense. Burnie was carrying the sticky weight of Joel’s body. Joel was using Burnie to comfort himself. Joel was getting hard as he was getting calm. 

 

It made sense.

 

Perfect sense, even. 

 

What didn’t make sense to Burnie is why he liked the feeling of Joel’s dick against him. Why Burnie made the choice to move his leg over so that Joel’s dick sprung up between his legs. Joel’s cock was rubbing under Burnie’s butt and rubbing against the back of Burnie’s ballsack. Burnie pressed back against Joel, enjoying the feeling of Joel holding him against Joel’s body like Burnie was a teddy bear. .

 

It had been a pretty packed day so far. And as shitty as the current situation was it was best to just go with it. Burnie pulled at the leg of his shorts. Burnie’s boner was already threatening to pop out of the bottom and there just wasn’t enough material to keep him covered.

 

Burnie grabbed the bottom of his shorts and tried to wiggle them down low enough to contain his dick without flashing his pubes to the world. Somehow doing all of this adjusting Joel’s dick managed to slip inside the back of Burnie’s shorts.

 

Suddenly there _ it _ was. Somewhere it was never supposed to be. Worst of all Burnie liked it. The warmth radiating off of Joel’s dick. The way is was so fucking hard against him, pressing into Burnie’s flesh. Burnie actually found himself thinking about how easy it would be to just shift a bit and have Joel right where he needed to be.

  
Right where Burnie wanted him.

 

Part of Burnie was desperately trying to feel horrified. Trying to tell himself that he didn’t really want to do this. That he needed to think about his actions. The crush of the bodies around him, the stress of being stuck and dealing with Joel all day. All of it was driving Burnie to do something he would never do.

 

Right?

 

Joel’s mouth was on Burnie’s neck and Burnie was trying to keep his knees from buckling. The other guys were meshing their bodies together in a weird embrace when Burnie peeked over at them. Hands were snuck down shorts. Heads were craned into position to look like they were whispering rather than kissing each other’s necks and ears.

 

Burnie watched as Geoff tongue slowly snaked out of his mouth and slid across Matt’s neck. Burnie was trapped in an elevator orgy probably a hundred feet in the air. Burnie wondered what people would be able to see from below. Tall trees were wrapping around the elevator’s tower. It made the slide more impressive; bursting into the sky over the tops of giant trees, riders plummeted towards the earth, reaching speeds of whatever miles per hour.

 

Burnie felt safe, concealed. The other guys were lost in their own little threesome, they were too focused on themselves to pay attention to what Burnie and Joel were doing. They would never know that Joel precame a lot. Or that Burnie’s hole was started to feel warm and slick. That Joel’s dick kept threatening to pop inside of Burnie. Or that Burnie was hoping it would make good on its threat.

 

They would never know about how one of Joel’s hands slid down to cradle Burnie through the thin material of Burnie’ shorts. How Burnie’s dick throbbed. How Burnie started to slowly grind himself against Joel’s hard dick.

 

“You, uh. You, um, uh,” Joel stammered into Burnie’s ear.

 

“I haven’t stopped you, yet,” Burnie whispered back.

 

“But that doesn’t mean-” Joel started.

 

Burnie cut Joel off by reaching between them grabbing Joel’s dick. Burnie worked his hips into position so Joel’s fat, wet head against his hole. Burnie had to hold Joel’s dick in place, Joel was pumping out so much precum that it was making his dick slide everywhere.

 

Joel groaned and bit into Burnie’s shoulder in an attempt to keep himself quiet. The feeling of Burnie’s hole stretching around Joel’s cock head was almost too much for Joel to handle. Joel squeezed Burnie tighter to keep himself from thrusting into Burnie’s hole. Joel was shocked that Burnie was even letting him do this.

 

Burnie gasped as he felt Joel’s head pop into him. Burnie’s hole closed around Joel’s fat head and sucked Joel’s cock in deeper. It was big but Joel’s copious precum was just enough to for them to ease their bodies together. Joel shallowly rocked his dick in Burnie’s hole. It felt more like Joel was nudging at his insides more than fucking Burnie.

 

“You feel so good,” Joel whispered, his voice filled with a desperate appreciation.

 

Hearing it made Burnie’s cock throb. He loved that Joel needed him. He got off on Joel being the one that wanted him, ground against him. Burnie would never admit to himself that he loved feeling Joel’s dick inside of him. That Burnie was perfectly content to be stuck in the elevator as long as Joel was stuck inside of him. But he wouldn’t admit that he loved the absentminded way that Joel was licking at his neck.

 

As silly as it was, Burnie felt like he had won something between him and Joel. Sure Joel was the one working his dick up Burnie’s ass. But it was almost like Joel was the one that admitted something about their friendship. Like Joel admitted that he had wanted to fuck Burnie for a while and now Joel was drunk on getting what he wanted. Burnie was merely allowing Joel to learn something about himself.

 

That was what Burnie told himself, even though his body was rebelling against the narrative Burnie was creating. Burnie’s cock was throbbing in his gold shorts. His dick was so hard his foreskin was stretched back to the point it almost hurt. Burnie’s dick pulsed out of synch with his heart, a warning that he would cum at any moment. Even though the gold shorts were made out of a soft material, Burnie’s cock head was sensitive enough that anything touching it felt like it hurt.

 

Joel shushed Burnie and grabbed Burnie’s package by the base of Burnie’s dick, pulling Burnie’s dick away from his body. Burnie felt the tightness of the gold shorts slip away as Joel freed him from them. Joel held Burnie’s balls in his hand as he gave Burnie little, jabbing thrusts. They weren’t wet enough for Joel to really fuck him. Standing sex was difficult enough, but the tight, awkward space so high in the air made it even more awkward.

 

Burnie peeked over at the other guys and Geoff had his hand clamped over Gus’ mouth. Gus looked like he was moaning in pleasure behind Geoff’s hand. Burnie couldn’t actually tell whose hands were where on Gus’ body, but it was clear that Matt and Geoff had made Gus’ the center of their attention.

 

Joel had made Burnie the center of his attention. Burnie didn’t notice the way that Joel was shifting his hips, or the way Joel’s angle of attack was slowly shifting. Joel focused his attention on two goals; not cumming, and working Burnie open enough to fuck him balls deep.

 

Joel knew the best way for him to achieve his goal was to work Burnie over as much as possible until Burnie’s body was burning for Joel’s dick. Joel worked Burnie’s nipple, gently at first until he would feel Burnie’s hole twitching around his dick from the added pleasure. Burnie’s head was turned away from the other guys, his hand in front of his mouth like he was stifling a yawn.

 

Joel knew he had Burnie where he wanted him. That Burnie was giving him all of the signs that Joel was doing it right. Burnie was a bullshitter. Joel was one, too. That is why they butted heads sometimes, and why they liked to fuck with each other.

 

Joel knew that Burnie was likely telling himself how he pulled one over on Joel. That Burnie would frame this event as Joel losing his cool and Burnie letting Joel fuck him in exchange for keeping Joel calm. And that’s why Joel had to bottom out in Burnie. Not to make Burnie regret letting Joel fuck him, but to force Burnie to admit that he actually loved having Joel’s cock inside of him

 

Burnie was trying to hid his moaning by clearing his throat and making little coughing noises. Burnie didn’t know that every little cough tensed his stomach in a way that made it easier for Joel’s dick to burrow a little deeper inside of him. Joel moved his other hand up to Burnie’s other nipple, working them together until Burnie fake coughed again.

 

Joel was banking on Burnie trying to pull himself together and keep himself from moaning by tensing all of the muscles in his body. Joel figured that would be his chance to position himself, and then slide all the way into Burnie the moment that Burnie relaxed.

 

Like clockwork Burnie tensed. Joel could feel a path through all of the crushing softness of Burnie’s hole. Joel pushed himself up that path inside of Burnie. Burnie’s luscious softness stroking over Joel’s cock as Joel glided into Burnie as deeply as he could.

 

Burnie made a creaking noise in the back of his throat. It wasn’t fair that Joel could just do that to him. That Joel could put him through the drama of the gold shorts, embarrass him all day long, and then shove his dick up Burnie’s ass and actually make it feel,  _ good. _

 

It wasn’t fair to Burnie that Joel was playing with his nipples while he was pushing his dick up Burnie’s ass. It was rude enough that Joel was using Burnie to get off, and Burnie was going along with it to keep Joel quiet. But when Joel was doing shit like that it was making it extremely hard for Burnie to lie to himself about the situation.

 

The fullness of Joel’s dick inside him, the filthiness of having sex in public next to his three closest friends, the wrongness of it being being  _ Joel’s _ dick to be the one inside of him. It was all so offensively strange, and wrong, and weird.

 

But Burnie fucking loved it. The slick thrusts of Joel’s dick inside of his body were fucking intoxicating to Burnie. The feeling of Joel clutching at his body made Burnie feel sexy as fuck. Standing sex didn’t allow Joel to really work his hips and thrust long and deep inside of Burnie, but Joel still managed to work Burnie’s prostate until Burnie was moaning with pleasure. Joel nibbled on one of Burnie’s earlobes and was rewarded with Burnie’s softness fluttering around his dick. 

 

This was a very educational experience for Joel. The more he played with Burnie’s body the more he learned how to fuck with Burnie later. Joel never knew that Burnie was so deliciously sensitive all over. That Burnie had so many spots that made him feel good. And the best part was, with his dick buried deep inside of Burnie there was no way for Burnie to lie to Joel. 

 

Burnie rocked back against Joel as his knees started to give out and his head swam. Burnie could feel Joel’s hips pressing against his ass. Burnie could tell he was almost fully seated on Joel’s dick. It was incredible how deep Joel was inside of him. It felt like Joel’s dick was all the way under his ribcage. Burnie wasn’t sure how his body was managing to make room for all of Joel, but Burnie was thankful that at least this magic trick his body was pulling off felt good. 

 

Joel started thrusting in and out of Burnie. Burnie’s precum slicked ass was wet enough to eliminate all of the bad friction between Joel’s dick and Burnie’s ass. The texture of Burnie’s walls slipped over Joel’s dick with every thrust. If felt like Joel was fucking his dick into a tube of small, wet, hot, soft balloons. Burnie occasionally tensing up from all of the pleasure made him grip Joel’s dick from the inside, pulling Joel in deeper. 

 

Joel’s head was swimming now. That awful congested feeling building up at the base of his balls. Joel tried to slow down and focus on not cumming but Joel was blind from pleasure and Burnie felt too good. Joel latched his mouth onto Burnie’s neck, every movement of his tongue across Burnie’s skin corresponding with Burnie’s hole twitching and milking his cock more. Joel grabbed Burnie’s hips to position Burnie just right, Joel gripping part of the gold shorts for extra leverage. 

 

Burnie let out a long moan. Joel had tilted Burnie’s hips in a way that caused Joel’s dick to slide across the best parts of Burnie’s hole with every thrust. Burnie felt like Joel’s dick was getting bigger, the fat head stroking his walls, forcing pleasure into Burnie’s body. Burnie felt the tip of his dick tingling, his toes clutching the elevator floor. 

  
  
The sound of the elevator creaking to life had to have been loud enough to drown out the sound of Joel cumming inside of Burnie. The scream of metal on metal had to have been louder than Joel screaming in ecstasy as he shot his load up Burnie’s asshole.  Joel had never cum that hard before in his life, his vision went white and his crotch muscles from dick base to asshole squeezed so hard it felt like like they were going to squeeze Joel’s dick off his body. 

 

Burnie gasped and a naughty smile played on his face and he felt and heard joel cumming inside of him. Joel’s dick was jerking around inside of his body and heat was spreading out from where the tip of Joel’s dick was buried deep inside of him. Joel made one more deep thrust and then grabbed Burnie’s dick.

 

Burnie shot his load a few moments after Joel started whipping his foreskin up and down his head. Burnie fell back against Joel as he came. His body clamping down on Joel’s dick as he shot a massive load. Pleasure wracked Burnie’s body almost taking him off his feel. 

 

Joel felt like Burnie was about to rip his dick off, Burnie’s hole gripping him in a burning hot prison of pleasure. Joel held onto Burnie as Burnie started to tremble. Joel had never been with a guy that came as long or as hard as Burnie did. It made Joel feel accomplished and manly. Joel was expecting to have that post orgasm anxiety show up in ruin the moment, but as his head cleared Joel just enjoyed watching Burnie cum. 

 

Burnie and Joel disengaged unceremoniously, Joel clearly preferring to linger inside of Burnie longer. Burnie started rubbing at the ass of his shorts, worrying about any identifying marks that would possible lead to their arrest. He could not believe that he just fucking let Joel fuck him. He also could not believe that he just spent most of the day walking around in tiny gold shorts. Burnie wasn’t sure what the fuck was  was wrong with him anymore.

 

“No one can tell,” Joel said into Burnie’s ear.

 

The elevator creaked to a stop at the top of the lift and the door started to open. Matt, Guss, and Geoff shoved their way to the front, almost knocking Burnie off of his feet. They all had their arms crossed, scowls on their faces. It was like they were making themselves look as big as possible.

 

Joel swung into action and shoved Burnie against the back elevator wall. Joel looked Burnie over, there were precum stains on his shorts in the front, but when Joel shoved Burnie around to look at the back it just looked like Burnie had sat in something wet. Seeing his load staining the back of Burnie’s shorts made Joel feel even more protective of Burnie. Joel was fucking certain that if they could get Burnie down the slide it would wash most of everything away.

 

The sound of Gus screaming cut through the air. It faded away as Gus flew down the massive slide. Joel stared into Burnie’s eyes and tried to give him a reassuring look. When Joel turned around Matt was still blocking the view of the elevator door and Geoff was preparing to go down the slide. The attendant looked like they didn’t care or even notice the guys acting strangely.

 

Joel shoved Burnie out in front of him. The two of them snuggled up behind Matt and positioned themselves to all go down the same slide. There were three slides available and two rows of hot chicks heading down the other two slides. It was going to work out just fine. They would get Burnie down the slide, get him cleaned up a bit and then get the fuck out of the park.

  
  
They guys had known each other long enough for their plan to come together without them even talking to one another. None of them wanted to get arrested. Hormones and temporary waterpark insanity might have driven them to do things that they might not have done normally, but they were determined to get out of this situation scott free.

 

Geoff dropped over the edge of the slide silently. Either he was trying to be badass, or Geoff was truly fucking enjoying falling that far on a fucking slide. Matt stepped forward and squatted down onto the slide. A sign over his head made it clear that he was supposed to go over the edge of the slide slowly to avoid catastrophic injury. Matt felt himself start to float forward, the slide’s current gently carrying him over the edge. The edge of the platform tipped away and then there was nothing in front of Matt but a beautiful view of the sky.

 

The fall was intense and seemed like it lasted forever. And then Matt reached the bottom. The curve of the slide gently carried Matt to a horizontal position and hitting the receiving pool at that speed made Matt feel like the entire pool of water was trying to rush up his ass.

 

“Holy shit,” Matt said as he sat up and shook the water out of his hair.

 

“I know,” Geoff said conspiratorially. “Burnie just got fucked, all of that water is going in with no resistance. “

 

The sound of Burnie screaming down the slide paled in comparison to the sound of Joel blowing his load up Burnie’s ass, but it was still pretty fucking impressive. The guys watched as Burnie’s body shot down the slide like a streak of gold shorts and tan skin. Gus yanked Matt up from the slide a moment before Burnie came barreling through. All of the water rushing up and down Burnie’s shorts managed to pull them off completely. Geoff dived onto Burnie’s shorts like they were a fucking grenade. Geoff rubbed the gold shorts on the bottom of the shallow pool to try and wash them clean. Geoff was surprised by how soft the shiny, golden material felt in his hands. 

 

Burnie crossed his legs and sat in the shallow pool like a kid being punished. There wasn’t much more that life could do to him at that point other than getting locked up for public indecency. Having Geoff try and wash the cum out of his gold shorts was the shit icing on the crap cake.

 

Or maybe it was the cream filling up Burnie’s ass pie. 

 

Matt reached out and gave Burnie a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Burnie sighed and started to pull it the fuck together. He realized that he was pretty lucky to have a friend whose first thought was “Better wash the cum out of my friend’s slutty shorts so we don’t get arrested”. 

 

Geoff fucking held the shorts up to the light for a moment before he passed them over to Burnie, who managed to finagle them on without flashing anyone.

 

A minute later Joel came down the slide, screaming at the top of his lungs. Joel looked like a swamp creature when he stood up from the pool, his normally fully hair was clinging to his face and neck for dear life.

 

“Well that was fun,” Joel said sarcastically.  

 

“Hey, the slide was our fun, Burnie was your fun.” Matt teased.

 

Joel shot Matt a glare and then stole a peek at Burnie. Burnie was looking awkward and reserved. Not surprising for a dude who just got fucked in public. Joel noticed that Burnie’s bulge looked the smallest it had all day. Exhaustion, cold, and worry working to shrink Burnie’s man mound down. Joel sighed and thought about what he had done. He really just wanted to have a fun day, maybe embarrass Burnie a little, maybe fuck around with Burnie’s head a little. But now Joel felt like he  _ really _ fucked with Burnie’s head.

 

“You’re pretty good with that thing,” Burnie grumbled at Joel. “And I’m never going to talk about this again. But for the love of god, stop looking like you’re about to get all sad, Joel.”

 

Joel stared at Burnie’s face. Burnie was refusing to look at Joel, but he had made himself very clear. For all of the weirdness between them, Burnie and Joel actually liked each other deep down. They wouldn't keep working together if that wasn’t the case. Sure, they both liked to torture each other, but that was the thing, the both liked it. Their friendship wouldn’t have worked otherwise.

 

Joel reached out and pulled he wedgied gold shorts from Burnie’s ass. Burnie turned and was ready to say something sharp to Joel, but then Burnie figured that once a man has cum up your ass it made sense he’s a little familiar with it.

 

As they walked through the slide’s exit they noticed a security guard pointing at them. Gus froze in place, of course. Forcing Geoff to finagle Gus around as they tried all tried to look as innocent as possible.

 

“We’re fucking doomed,” Gus said, freaking out.

 

“They couldn’t see anything,” Geoff said. “If anything they probably want to give us a few thousand dollars for our trouble.”

 

“Yeah, we were stuck up there for a while, they are lucky if we don’t sue.” Matt said. “Besides, we have the baby to think of.”

  
“Wait, what baby?” Gus asked.

 

“The baby Joel just put up Burnie,” Geoff said. “Did you not see how long Joel’s cum shot was? Burnie is definitely pregnant now.”   
  
“I hate you all so much,” Burnie grumbled.

 

“Hey, usually that kind of talk happens 9 months from now,” Matt quipped.

 

Matt lead the walk to the guard. Head up, back straight, polite and innocent expression on his face, Matt was the perfect person to talk their way out of this. Burnie was sulking, Joel was scared shittless and still high on his orgasm, Gus was vibrating between planes of existence from worrying so much, and Geoff looked like he didn’t give a shit. Matt was their saving grace in this moment and they all knew it.

 

“Gentlemen, I would first like to apologize for the inconvenience and traumatic experience you just had.” The guard said. “We would like to extend our condolences in the form of cold, hard cash.”

  
Joel perked up like a dog that had just heard the world walk.

 

“I would really love to talk about this,” Joel interejected. “My friends are clearly traumatized by their experience. Gus seems to be so traumatized he doesn’t remember how to speak spanish.”

  
“How I call my grandma if I can’t speak spanish anymore,” Gus wailed. “Oh my god, I just called her my grandma instead of my. . . my. . . a. . . apple something.”   
  
The guard went pale. “I’m sure that after a little rest you’ll remember, son. This park is a mom and pop operation and they would be horrified to know that they impaired your ability to speak to your grandmother.”

 

“I’m the only grandson that calls her!” Gus wailed before he flopped onto Geoff as dramatically as he could.

 

The guard looked horrified and nodded for them to follow him. He led the guys to a back area of the park down a secret pathway that opened up to a plain looking house. The next hour was a blur of coffee, homemade baked goods, and legally binding agreements. When it was all over they were $50,000 richer and on their way out of the park as quickly as their legs could carry them.

 

“As much as I hate to admit it,” Burnie started, “Joel was right.”

 

They drove in silence. Burnie saying that Joel was right was one of the signs of the world coming to an end. But it just fucking happened in front of them.

 

“Joel was definitely right,” Matt said. “Right up in your ass, Burnie!”


	2. Gus/Geoff Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Gus and Geoff

Gus was rinsing his hair under the shower spray and when he felt someone start to grab at his arm. Gus didn't bother opening his eyes, he knew that Geoff was being a gropey, little fuck again. There was a reason that Gus had Geoff's number saved in his phone as "handsy ramsey."

 

"Your arm is so scrawny," Geoff said.

 

Now that got a rise out of Gus. Geoff had been making weird observations about Gus since they first met. Geoff noticed shit about Gus that even Gus never noticed about himself. Gus had a dark brown mark in one eye. A random mole behind his right ear. A hairless patch on the edge of his right forearm.

 

Geoff would always make these observations at random. Saying them aloud like Geoff was lacking a filter between his mouth and brain. Every time Geoff did it Gus was annoyed, but he also got a tingle in the head of his dick. Which was totally normal, right? I mean, everyone likes attention so it's not a big deal for Gus to feel his cock stirring to life whenever he felt Geoff's eyes on him.

 

"Your arm is scrawny, too!" Gus shot back, grabbing Geoff's arm and getting in Geoff's face.

 

Geoff cringed away from Gus for a moment, then a shit eating grin exploded onto his face. "So you admit that your arm is scrawny?"

 

"I mean look at at me," Gus said into Geoff's ear, like he was being secretive. "My arm might be scrawny but my baby arm isn't."

 

Geoff laughed and twisted his head around so his mouth was next to Gus' ear; "I can tell, you're rubbing it on my leg."

 

Gus looked down and saw his dick and balls smashed against Geoff's leg. Gus squeaked and jumped away from Geoff, almost slipping and falling in the process. Geoff cracked up. Gus was easy to fuck with. At least easy for Geoff to fuck with. Some of the other guys found Gus a little hard to deal with sometimes, but for Geoff, Gus was easy.

 

And interesting.

 

And cute.

 

Geoff's best friend was very, very cute.

 

So watching Gus turn red and try to look angry was pretty hilarious and cute to Geoff. He knew what Gus really looked like when he was pissed off. And what Gus looked like when he was drunk and pissing on a wall. And what Gus looked like when he woke up, still drunk, and very annoyed that Geoff was watching him in his sleep.

 

Gus spent the rest of the day wondering why Geoff was up his ass. Wherever Gus went Geoff was right there by his side. Gus was used to Geoff being touchy feely and everything, but Geoff was really going for the gold.

 

And then they ended up at at wave pool. Geoff waded in until he was treading water comfortably. Gus stayed where the water was only waist deep. Geoff keep jerking his head at Gus, beconing Gus to come in deeper.

 

“I don’t swim that well,” Gus said with a huff, crossing his arms.

 

“I knew it,” Geoff said swimming in closer to Gus. “I just wasn’t 100% sure.”

 

“So?” Gus demanded. “What’s the big deal about that? You don’t have to be able to swim to go to a waterpark.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know that,” Geoff said dismissively. “I just wanted to make sure I was around in case you started to drown or something.”

 

Gus considered this, Geoff’s words, for a moment. It made sense now why Geoff had attached himself to Gus’ asshole all day. In a weird way it was a dick stirring kind of endearing, that Geoff cared that much.

 

Hell, Gus couldn’t even remember the conversation they had where Geoff could have learned that about him.

 

“When did I tell you that?” Gus asked suspiciously as he stepped forward into deeper water, hoping that it would kill his boner before it started.

 

“Like a year ago.”Geoff shrugged. “You mentioned in passing you’ve slipped in pools a number of times and hate getting dunked. Hence the lack of roughhousing happening right now.”

 

“God I fucking hate that shit-” Gus started.

 

“Me, too.” Geoff interrupted stepping in closer to Gus. “If you want to get touchy just do it.”

 

Geoff was up in Gus’ face. To someone else they probably looked like they were either squaring off to fight or about to kiss. Geoff was rubbing Gus’s legs under the surface and effectively killing Gus’ attempt to kill his boner. Gus kept his arms crossed as he leaned into Geoff.

 

They stared into each other's eyes. Geoff’s smug grin vs Gus’ smile hiding scowl. Geoff’s jaw moved like he wanted to say something but kept stopping himself.

 

“What’s up with you,” Gus asked like his dick wasn’t actively reaching out to Geoff.

  
  
“No, i was just thinking.” Geoff stammered a little bit. “That I kind want to. . . .”

 

“What?” Gus demanded, his heart racing in his chest. Gus’ hated trying to figure out what was going on in Geoff’s head.

 

“I really want to dunk you right now. But I feel like half way through it wouldn’t be fun.”

 

Gus grabbed Geoff's shoulders and hoped the sudden warmth he felt in them was sunburn rather than a full body blush. Geoff had this annoying goofy caring streak that he kept showing Gus. It was fucking weird and worst of all Gus had to admit to himself that he liked it.

 

Like, it felt nice, that Geoff actually fucking cared about him, as some type of friend. . . thing. Gus hated that he liked it, but he didn’t hate it enough to push Geoff away or some shit.

 

“Actually, second option,” Geoff said as he reached out and grabbed Gus’ ass.

 

Geoff yanked Gus against his body and tipped the both of them backwards, lifting Gus off his feet and pressing him against Geoff's chest. Gus did what any normal person would do and wrapped his arms around Geoff’s neck to steady himself. Geoff started walking around the shallower end of the wave pool, letting Gus drag himself along. The momentary look of terror on Gus’ face melted into some kind of glee. Geoff reveled in it.

 

“You want to try floating on your back?” Geoff asked.

 

“I can’t right now,” Gus said, blushing hard.

 

“Why not?” Geoff asked

 

“I’d rather my rudder not turn into a sail.” Gus said.

 

It took a moment for Geoff to get it and then he cocked and eyebrow and got his usual evil look on his face. Geoff kicked out one leg and managed to find Gus’ boner pretty quickly with his leg. Gus jerked and flopped around for a bit, eventually deciding it was easier to let Geoff be weird then fight it off. Gus’ decision had nothing to do with the fact that Geoff’s leg felt so much warmer than the pool water, nor was Gus enjoying feeling his dick no longer freezing.

 

“You’ve got a big rudder there.” Geoff teased.

 

“Well you keep fucking touching me,” Gus shot back.

 

“Would you rather I stop?” Geoff asked.

 

“Right now, no. In general, also no.”

 

“So?” Geoff asked.

 

“So what?” Gus demanded.

 

“So. . . um. I don’t fucking know.”

 

“No, come on tell me.” Gus said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

 

“I’m just thinking, the two of us, a hammock, and a ton of booze,” Geoff said dreamily.

 

“Wait, so, one hammock?” Gus asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Gus considered this. A hammock would probably be a fuck ton nicer than them ending up on the couch together like they usually did when they got drunk. Drunkenly swaying  with Geoff actually sounded pretty nice to Gus.

 

“I don’t hate this idea.” Gus said coldly.

 

“I can tell you don’t,” Geoff teased, “Your rudder is fucking twitching.”

 

Gus pouted and blushed. Geoff gaze snapped to the shore behind Gus. Gus sighed and started to angle his feet towards the pool’s floor.

 

“We don’t have to go yet, they just want to move on soon.” Geoff whispered into Gus’ ear.

 

“I still have to fucking tuck my boner.” Gus grumbled as he stood up.

 

“The secret trick to that is to yank the front down, squat and then stand up and fill the front up with as much water as you can.”

 

“Wait, why does that work?” Gus asked, seriously considering this probably sketchy advice from Geoff.

 

“Because your dick has threaded outside of the liner and you need the water to reset all of the fabric together without your dick getting caught.”

 

“Do. . . you have to deal with this often?” Gus asked.

 

“Yup, I am an expert at hiding my bones” Geoff said proudly.

 

“Wait, are you hard right now?” Gus asked, shocked.

 

Geoff grabbed Gus around his waist and then rubbed his dick on Gus’s hip. Gus was surprised by the sudden _hard_ , warm thing rubbing against him in the fucking chilly pool. Then Geoff pulled back and grabbed the font of Gus’ shorts.   
  
Turns out Geoff was right, Gus’ dick had threaded its way out of the liner. The fucking liner scraped like hell as Geoff dragged the front of his’ shorts down, giving Gus’ boner a moment of freedom. Gus actually gasped when Geoff dramatically pulled his shorts back in place, a massive volume of water slamming against his’ dick and out the legs and waistband of Gus’ shorts.

 

Gus stood there awkwardly for a moment. He was honestly a little disappointed that Geoff hadn’t taken the opportunity to touch his dick. But Gus was also happy because he didn’t know that he was so annoyed before because his dick being tangled in his shorts.

 

“You can thank me later,” Geoff said as he dragged Gus back to shore.


End file.
